A vehicle suspension includes a plurality of parts that connect the vehicle wheels to the vehicle frame. For example, a steerable vehicle wheel is connected to the frame by parts including a control arm and a steering knuckle. The steering knuckle is fixed to the wheel. The control arm has an outer end which is pivotally connected to the steering knuckle. The control arm further has one or two inner ends, each of which is pivotally connected to the vehicle frame. In this arrangement, the control arm helps to support the wheel for vertical movement relative to the frame, and simultaneously blocks horizontal movement of the wheel relative to the frame.